Granzboa Astaroth
Granzboa Astaroth(グランズボー・アスタロト ; Guranzubō・Asutaroto) is the side-antagonist of Volume 11 of Highschool DxD: Яe-birth of the Crimson Wedding Arc. The grandson of Ajuka Beelzebub and Mary Beelzebub's disciple, Granzboa is youngest son of the newest generation of the Astaroth clan and the fiancé of Nemesis Gremory in a political affair in order to maintain the relevance of the Astaroth and prevent them from extinction. He has a secondary role in the arc as Nemesis's main antagonist, while Berolina and her peerage deal with the real antagonist. Appearance Granzboa is a handsome young man of tanned skin with light silver tints, green eyes with a constant frown and grey hair with highlights and who's taller than Nemesis, having also a muscular build as much as Cohen. Ichijou notes that he's always oozing an uneasy aura which gives him a bad boy aura. In flashbacks, is revealed that he used to have darker hair and red eyes, and only when he unlocked his own specialized technique his overwhelming power changed the colour of them. Personality Granzboa, despite his intimidating appearance and stand, is said to be really shy and lonely. Nemesis and Aria, who has been his friends for quite some time, said that the weight of being a Demon Lord's grandson puts an extreme tight strain on his self-esteem, and as such, to not look weak in front of others, he puts a stoic and quiet façade. He also seems to be jealous of Nero Gladius, and says he really wanted to be close as he and Aria and Nemesis are. Despite their wedding being a political thing, he really loves Nemesis, but promises that she can have all the affectual liberty for herself. Granzboa seems to like cooking, as he also archors a cooking television show in the underworld, which is said to be the most popular show there. History Granzboa is the youngest son of the newest generation of the Astaroth clan, the younger brother of Lazengun Astaroth. Being the youngest one, his parents always saw him as 'spare', and while his older brother would marry a heiress in order to propagate the Astaroth name, he'd be used as the fiancé for a wealthier family to serve to propagate theirs. Granzboa grew up considered to be far weaker than his older brother Lazengun, being ignored by his parents since they put all the faith of the Astaroth in Lazengun instead. Despite the two brothers having a good relationship, Granzboa would alienate himself from his older brother so that he wouldn't 'get in the way', something that triggered Lazengun's hate for his parents, and the wish to become a Satan one day so that Granzboa could shine as heir. Fifteen years ago, Granzboa met and befriended both Nemesis and Aria, becoming friends since their parents were also very close to each other. Being from a weathier family and also granddaughter of the Grandmaster, his parents decided to marry him with Nemesis. After finding out, he decided to alienate himself from her so that he wouldn't 'restrain her freedom' even more. During such time, he also became the disciplinate of Satan Mary Beelzebub in order to become suitable for Nemesis. During such time, he would create and broadcast a popular cooking show. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength -''' Granzboa is said to have an extremely volatile raw power compared to his peers, enough to compare to those of Nemesis's, the granddaughter of the Grandmaster Devil. Despite not comparing of those like his brother's, Granzboa can create powerful barrages of elemental energy and whose demonic power can reach levels beyond of those of Ultimate-class devil's. Granzboa has also shown to be quite physically strong, surviving barrages of dragons with relatively ease. 'Calculation/Rune Demonic Power -' A technique that he learnt from Mary Beelzebub, Granzboa can use his version of his Grandfather's calculation magic and Mary's own Letter-based magic to create his own form of Programatic power, although still under development, which specializes in destruction. * '''Megido Program( ) - Megido Program is Granzboa's specialized magic which combines Ajuka's and Mary's specialized demonic powers in order to create his own. Megido Program allows Granzboa to "destroy" any concept in existence by calculation, which means he can heal from injuries by 'erasing' damage, avoid death by bloodloss by 'erasing' the colour red and therefore the concept of blood and turn invisible by 'erasing' his body's light absorbtion. However, if he's not careful, he might erase those concepts permanently. High intellect -''' Granzboa has great knowledge of his family's legacy such as the Evil Pieces, which gives him the ability to modify them at will, and he can also use his Megido Program power on almost anything, which needs all the concepts of the thing he wants to erase in order to work. He's also a fast leaner and can build brilliant strategies for combat. 'Flight -' Being a devil, Granzboa can use his wings to fly. Equipments Ajuka's Invention After unlocking his own technique, Granzboa received from Mary Beelzebub some of Ajuka's inventions in order to continued to learn from her, which includes the Evil Pieces Scanner, the blueprints of the Seven Satans project and the stones that make the Evil Pieces. Trivia * Images used are from the character Siegfried/Sieg from the Fate apocrypha series. * Granzboa, just like his brother, is named after a Gunman from '''Gurren Lagann. In his case, he's named after the Anti-Spiral's Grandzamboma. * His show, Cooking with an Astaroth, is the first-rated cooking show in the underworld. * Despite his appearance in Volume 11, he has been hitted since Volume 3 and 9. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters Category:Devil Heir/Heiress